Obsession
by Dobby123
Summary: There is a such thing as liking to much. When you like something you love it so much you won't leave it alone. So what if the object of your obsession won't leave you alone? It leads to romance between three people. Drama, Romance, and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1 He's back

**I know you guys are wondering why all the sudden stories, but I need to tally up all the reviews I hopefully get within the next few days and continue with the one with the most review. Although 'Tears' is in the lead.**

Chapter 1 He's back

Iruka stood in front of his doorway curiously. He had been so excited about not working for the whole week. He couldn't figure out what to do. He graded all of his students work the week before and he cleaned his apartment already, so what to do.

All of the sudden he heard a rumble. Iruka ran back to his apartment and change into civilian clothes which so happen to be women clothes thanks to Anko and used a teleportation jutsu and vanish from the inside his apartment.

Iruka was a feminine looking man, so at first glance you can mistake him as a woman. Iruka don't fancy cross-dressing even if it's just a henge. But he does it so he won't be bother, just like he did to Naruto.

Iruka walked through the market and he remembered not to walk like a man, but as a woman with control and power. He swayed his hips seductively and twirled his long brown hair and winked occasionally. He stopped at a few stalls to get a few fruits and was on his way to a nearby park.

Iruka never felt so relax. Maybe he'll go to the spa at the end of the village. Then he can soak all his stress away.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka had to have been there an hour. He saw his kids playing on the swing sets and he thought, 'Maybe just maybe.'

Iruka decide all this laying around is not going to do him any good so a walk around the village and then he'll pack some clothes. All in the entire day look like things were going well.

Boom!!!

The whole village shook with the explosion. Iruka wasn't thinking when he jumps on the Hokage monument. There was a full-fledge war going on. Iruka yelped somebody grabbed. The whole war grounded to a halt. Iruka whirled in his capture hand and dipped. By this time he deeply confused. **(A.N By that time he looked like himself) **

"Iruka my darling how I have missed you," It was a deep voice that could only belong to him.

Iruka was shocked. It couldn't be, he thought. I thought he left for good. I thought this was the last time I'll see him.

"Surely you didn't think I was joking when I said, 'I search for you, even if it's to the end of the earth', did you." Iruka looked behind him to see the man of every women dream. Tall, handsome, strong, and intelligent. Tyler, his last A-rank mission. He muttered to himself. It can't be. Iruka finally thought he got away from the madman and he just fallen right into his trap. "I knew you would come running if the people you cared about were in trouble." He smiled his alluring smile. Iruka fell in love with that smiled and thought if only…

There was a chakra ball formed in Iruka hand. He didn't need hand seals to summon his powers. If you were one with it, then it comes to you. Iruka slammed said chakra into Tyler side he let out a strangled yelp and reared back loosening his grip on Iruka. And like a well trained gymnast he did a broken windmill kick. **(A.N It's like a round house except you're either keeping your left or right leg down. In order for you to make a perfect kick you keep your right or left leg straight and back bend real low. Meaning your back is actually touching your right or left leg. Then you use your hand to help you move backward. This is optionally or if it's dealing with your opponents' height. You push with your arms to get the desire height. Except we're not dealing with that. Here is where the broken come in. Which ever leg you have up bend it and connect. Finally to finish it up. You straighten your leg then you bend it all the way back and then you should be on your feet. This move takes perfect timing.) **Iruka whole body bends in a way that nobody imagines when Iruka looked up hoping that Tyler got the message. He saw only a more determined and more craze looked.

He smiled, "I will come back for you."

He and his comrades disappeared and Ibiki grabbed Iruka and dragged him into the building. More like hiked Iruka on his shoulder and took him to the interrogation office, which was located underground. It would seem that the Hokage and the Interrogator didn't want him on surface.

Ibiki were barking out orders and then he came back into the office and slammed the door shut, which wasn't helping my oncoming headache. Ibiki started to gnaw on his index finger. It was a nervous habit it was an angry habit. When ever he would get angry he would bit himself not to, so he won't scare anybody. Iruka told him that he would scare anybody regardless because only a mentally unstable person would do that. But Ibiki didn't learn and Iruka was tired of having to clean his blood off the kitchen counter so Iruka decide that if Ibiki wanted to bleed so badly he was going to help him so it ended up something like this:

'_**I' crack right hand**_

'_**Told you' crack left hand**_

'_**Not to' crack**_

'_**Bite yourself' crack**_

'_**Because it's' crack **_

'_**A bad habit' crack**_

After that I told him that biting yourself is not the answer. But then some people just don't learn do they. Unfortunately Iruka was in no slapping mood or talking so Ibiki was off the hook.

"Why can't old mission just stay away?" He asks.

"Because old mission doesn't mean dead mission," Iruka rolled his eyes.

**Okay here it is. My new story. The next one would be reflect on his old mission.**


	2. Chapter 2 When the wind blows again

Chapter 2 When the wind blows again

"_**Iruka," A voice called out to him. He turned and his silky kimono caught the wind rising a bit. The kimono was red that matched his lavender hair color. His eyes were crystal blue and it was brought out by the silver hair pin.**_

_**It was Tyler they were going on a date together. Tyler was suspected to be a rouge nin giving information to another village. And it was Iruka job to stop them. Why he was chosen because of his good acting skills and ability to get out information from his target without them knowing it. So in other words he was the perfect spy.**_

_**The two of them kissed and they were both in love. Or at least he had to pretend he was in love. Tyler was the man of every women dream. The man was an attractive man. He was tall and very intelligence, He was brave and stupid. He was also kind and caring. So what was wrong with this picture?**_

_**Iruka can tell when people are faking. He's a teacher for crying out loud, so Iruka was able to conclude that Tyler was falsely accuse of being a traitor and Iruka was right. **_

_**It turned out that the actually traitor was a guy name Monle, the Junín of Tyler village. And for Monle not to be notice he used Tyler look as a disguised and he was blamed. **_

_**Iruka had to keep playing the roll of Tyler girlfriend until he finally revealed himself. Iruka felt guilty and talked to Tyler.**_

"_**Iruka, I don't care if you weren't the person you said to be. I still love you." He grabbed Iruka and pulled him into a long kiss.**_

_**Iruka pulled away and said, "My mission is over and I think you should find someone better then me. I toyed with your emotion plus I'll never see you again either so it's for the best."  
Tyler looked distraught and said almost pathetically, "But you are what best for me. I won't let you go."**_

_**Iruka looked sad, what he wouldn't do to stay with him. "I'm sorry, but you have too." With that he disappeared never to be seen again.**_

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka smiled to himself when he went over his mission again. It was a sappy romance novel. Now it turned into a drama romance of obsession, pain, guilt, and love. Iruka turned over a frowned and sat up it was too nosy, but he wasn't registering anything, so he's still asleep.

"Iruka," somebody called to him. "Iruka wake up."

"What," Iruka rolled over. Ibiki was still shaking. Iruka jerked a bit and ask, "He's not really back is he?"

Ibiki winced and said yeah.

Iruka fell and said thought, 'My fault, this is all my fault.'

"It's not your fault you were doing it for a mission. You also proved his innocence."

"Yeah proving his innocence turned out to be a mistake on my part."

Ibiki sat down and put an arm around Iruka. The two of them are like brothers. They're always there for each other. "Now, now you don't mean that. You were obviously happy that you saved him. If I'm not correct you were in love with him." Iruka blushed. "You're still in love with him aren't you?"

Iruka nodded.

"So, I'm betting you were happy to see him."

"Yeah so happy I literally busted his jaw."

Ibiki gave a wry smile, "Yeah, but it looked like he was inspected it. Anyways while you were asleep, I told the fifth what happened on our last mission and who it was."

"Great now I got bigger fish to fry," A though came to him. "Why was there a miniature war up on the monument?"

Ibiki cough, "He came in the village without permission and then he demanded to see you. So we said no and he flipped. It turned into a small fight and when you got there it stop. Way to go."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka rolled his eyes as Kakashi made a lame excuse to why he was at his apartment.

"Kakashi come in," the two of them don't see each other very much. Every since Sasuke left, Naruto left, and Sakura is training under the Hokage. There was no need for the two to be near each other. It was basically Naruto who brought them together. Iruka don't like the pervert, but he put up with him for Naruto sake.

"Ah, I figured I stop by and," Kakashi was cut off.

"Make sure I don't get dragged away by a crazy ninja civilian." Iruka said setting down the tea he made.

Kakashi air change, "Yes I would like for you to tell me about your mission."

Iruka stared him in the eye and said, "No."

Birds flew around Kakashi head as he process the word. "What?"

"I said no, you know N-O."

Kakashi snapped, "Why not I'm supposed to watch over you."

"Ah, but I don't remember asking for your protection." He countered. Kakashi looked like he got hit with a sledge hammer, but he refused to go down.

"Why don't you just swallow you pride and…"

"This isn't about my pride. This is about having the man I hate the most standing next to me."

Another hit. "Do you still hate me because of that?"

Iruka snorted, "I hated you way before that incident, the only reason I was near you because my dear Naru-chan wanted me to be there. I can't stand you Kakashi. Live with it."

………………………………………………………………………

Ibiki was shocked when he heard what Iruka said to Kakashi.

"Iruka, that's not like," Ibiki scolded. "What possess you to say that?"

"I don't know it just happened."

"Just happened?"

"Well," Iruka shrug he was lost. "It's just did, he somebody I can't be around. His very existence makes me depress I can't stand him."

"Do you feel like you're in inferior?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm just as powerful as he is."

"Then what is it?"

"He annoys me to no end because of his lack of respect. He probably thinks that just because he's a jounin he can do what ever he wants. I don't care who order him to watch over me. He was order to watch, not interrogate me. He was rude and disrespectful and I don't tolerate that kind of crap. Evading on my privacy, the nerve."

Ibiki nodded it all started to come together. "So he comes to your home."

"With a lame ass excuse."

"And you invited him in."

"Offering tea."

"Um-hum, so after you invited him in..."

"He said he was just stopping by.

"And it was really because…"

"He was "protecting" me from a maniac."

"And…"

"He asked, no, demanded I tell him about my mission."

"And…"

"I said no, I didn't remember asking for your protection and then he goes on about me needing to swallowing my pride and the next thing I knew I said all that to him." Iruka slammed his head on the table.

Ibiki knew exactly what was wrong, "You're about as tense as everybody because of him. You're in love with him and him trying to come after you yet you won't go to him. Even though it not a life threatening situation the very thought of having someone watching you unnerves you in every way possible. But what gets you the most is that nobody is giving you a say, so it finally broke you of your calm and reasonable behavior."

Iruka shrug and said, "You know what you're talking about."

"And I'm one hundred percent sure that everybody is sorry for what happen today."

Iruka stared at Ibiki and said, "Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it. Obsession is a strong emotion don't you think?**


	3. Chapter 3 Blue Blood

Chapter 3 Bitter Ice

Iruka was mad no furious. He went up to Lady Tsunade herself and asked for her to take Kakashi back. She refused. She said that he need to be watch just to make sure that if Tyler was to come back. Somebody will be able to protect me.

"Oh I get it," Iruka said. The temperature I the room dropped a few. "It's because I'm a chunin isn't it. I'm not capable of taking care of myself.

"I'm glad to see that you were able to figure that out," Kakashi dropped into the room, with a smug look on his face. "You need somebody to protect you and…"

Whatever Kakashi was about to say next was cut off when Iruka tossed him out the window he came in.

"Iruka," Lady Tsunade said shocked. "What has gotten into you?"

"You and the whole damn ninja population. Especially anybody who rank above ninjas." He stomped out of the office and he didn't go home nor did he go to Ibiki.

………………………………………………………………………

Ibiki was livid he almost beat the crap out of Hatake. If he was in a stretcher or ANBU wasn't there. He would've been six feet under. No wonder Iruka is so pissed of, that Hatake. Now Ibiki is left to find Iruka if he hadn't decided to go rouge.

…………………………………………………………………........

The cave was cold. Iruka remembered the time he and Tyler went on a hiking trip. It started raining and you would have to be a fool to try to go back down that slippery hill. So we stayed. It was magical; despite how hard it was raining the moon shine bright enough for us to get back on the pathway.

However we chose to stay and enjoy the night together. It was fun we talked about so much. Although half of the things I was lying about, I was also telling the truth.

Tyler told me to look at the moon. My first comment was cold. He asked me what I meant by cold. He asks me why cold. Space is a cold and lonely place probably. The moon is up there all by its self. There's nothing there to accompany it. Tyler said try, but also untrue. He said we people tend to not look closer at the sky. There is more the one thing visible. At that time I saw the stars.

Iruka looked up at the sky. There are many loop holes what's going on. Tyler is a civilian now. He didn't want his Haiyat-e back. So does that mean he still needs permission to enter the village? Strange.

Iruka got up and walked out of the cave only to have practically crap his pants. "I-Ibiki what are you doing here?"

The giant man walked into the cave. "Just trying to find you. You only come here when you're really upset."

"But this is the second time I've come here."

Ibiki shrug, "Anyways I came to find you. Glad to know that you didn't skip out or anything, though if you asked me nobody would blame you if you did."

Iruka giggled as he sat on a rock. "Ibiki I was wondering, Tyler isn't a ninja anymore so why does he need permission to enter the village?"

Ibiki sigh, "Technically he doesn't need one, but his other friends do. Though if he does come back now he would have ANBU watching over him. But do you really want him back?" Ibiki realize what he was saying. "I mean, he was your mission last year and he doesn't seem right for you, but if you like him maybe even love him I will support you. However as a friend even a brother I still don't think he's right."

Iruka smile, "I love Tyler with all my heart, but I don't know I'm confused. Part of me wants to be the same Iruka he met on the mission. The other me telling me to be myself."

"And you should." Ibiki huffed. "If I remember correctly I remember somebody telling me to be myself too. There was a time where I should act and a time to show my true self. It was because of you I manage to snag Anko remembered?" Iruka chuckled, he remembered all right. In fact that's how the two of them became close. Anko was one of the nine squads that past their jounin sensei's test. I always felt a strange presence behind us whenever I, Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu hang out together. It turned out that it was Ibiki who was following us. I manage to catch up to him and make him admit his feelings. Then he said that Anko wouldn't want him, so I made him join us on every outing we had. Eventually a couple of year later he confessed to her. It was nice so they been together every since. The two bring out the best in each other.

"Maybe I should follow my own advice." Iruka said looking up at Ibiki.

Ibiki smile teeth and all. "Let's head back to the village."

………………………………………………………………………

The night seems much different then other. It was cold and somewhat bitter. The moon seemed to have made everything blue, yet sparkled at the same time.

"Remember when we we're in the cave together?" It was Tyler. Iruka looked back and… He dropped to his knees. People there were so many people all dead and bleeding. You could see the blood of his people dripping of his scythe. "We had a wonderful time together. I hope that we can have that pleasure again."

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it people. If you guys have any special request about which story I should update next please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bitter Ice

**Check out my poll whenever you get the chance.**

* * *

Obsession Chapter 4 Bitter Ice

It took Iruka to go into a shock induce coma and one minute to figure out that last night event was indeed a genjutsu.

Ibiki smashed his desk in half as he realized the situation was getting out of hand. That Tyler man insists on behaving like a ninja, they'll have to take him down as a ninja and they don't need permission to do so.

Ibiki looked at his team and said, "I don't care which one of you who does it, but I need four men to guard over him for the time he's in the hospital. Nobody let him out of his site. He didn't wait for an answer as teleported to Lady Tsunade office.

"Lady Tsunade," Ibiki started.

"You have my permission to do what's necessary to him from harming the village people. But one wrong move get rid of him."

"Understood."

* * *

_**The moon was bright as ever. It made Iruka feel expose, but thankfully he had the ANBU leave when ever they get intimate. **_

"_**Tyler it's cold," Iruka said rolling over.**_

_**Tyler laugh, "I guess I didn't do a very good job of warming you up."**_

_**Iruka kissed his chest and said, "You did an excellent job it's just tonight looks so bitter." **_

"_**It's snow, sometimes even the beautiful things make others look horrible." Tyler said.**_

"_**Really," Iruka thought. **_

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes. "The most beautiful things make others look horrible."

Iruka looked at Ibiki, "I'm that beautiful thing that makes others look horrible."

Ibiki shook his head, "You're a beautiful thing that brings happiness to most of us. You don't corrupt us." Ibiki grabbed Iruka's hand and kissed it. "If you ever forget that, I'll be here to remind you.

Iruka sniffed, "You're so kind for somebody who's weak."

"Don't say that, you're a strong man." Ibiki said with full honesty.

"You think so?" Iruka asked.

"I know so don't doubt yourself."

"What about Tyler, why is doing this?"

Ibiki sigh, "I don't know, you know him better that I do. Maybe he's trying to tell you something, maybe he's trying to get you back."

Iruka stared, "His obsession with me is getting worst, I only seen it one time and I know it's the work of that jutsu. It doesn't have a name, so hardly anybody use. Obsession is a strong emotion just like love or hate." Iruka bursted into tears as he realized what the jutsu did. "Tyler is not with us anymore."

* * *

Ibiki rushed to Lady Tsunade after putting Iruka to sleep for awhile. He told her everything about the strange jutsu and the look on her face could've sent anybody running.

"How could somebody like him get his hand on a jutsu on that? Much less use it?"

Ibiki eyes darkened, "Is it that bad?"

"It's bad; there is no way to reverse the jutsu so people have to kill them to rid themselves of that jutsu."

"So our option is to kill him," Ibiki said he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "That's not going to be easy."

Lady Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why not?"

"You'll have to deal with the ex."

* * *

Iruka was staggering about in the cold night. How quick the summer became winter. The streets were turning blue before it'd ice over.

* * *

_**Iruka dressed in a pink blue kimono. His eyes were practically child like when he looked at the lake. **_

"_**So cute, Tyler come and look." Tyler came down slowly not wanting to fall.**_

"_**The lake is so pretty," Iruka said looking around.**_

* * *

The ice was beautiful, but it's too bitter especially when it'll be covered with blood.

"Iruka darling you came," Tyler said running to give his a hug. Iruka let him do it. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too Tyler," Iruka said tears streaming down his face.

"Come back with me let's go back to Sumagaren and have fun like we did before."

"That's sound like so much fun, but you have to go back on your own," Iruka stabbed Tyler in the stomach and watch as the blood gush from his mouth. Iruka vision fogs not before he saw the smile on Tyler face.

Ibiki came up behind, "You know you did the right thing right?"

"Yeah, it still hurt you know?"

"It's expected."

Iruka turned to go home.

"You know now would be a good time to find another boyfriend."

"For them to go crazy? No way, I'm staying off the market. Unless you find me a sane guy friend I'll think about it."

Ibiki snorted and the two walked back to the Hokages office.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
